Medical equipment such as equipment for passive humidification by means of HME does not permit immediate verification of the humidifying efficiency.
The user of the medical equipment does not have intuitive means at his/her disposal to assess the values reached by the humidity value in a HME, for example.
For example, as is known, the humidification of patients under controlled ventilation in Anaesthesia and Intensive Care Units is performed by means of heat-moisture exchangers (HME), active humidifiers or combined methods.
These methods currently in use do not permit immediate visual control of the humidity level reached, apart from saturation which is indicated by drops of water. Normally, the manufacturer performs tests during product validation, on the basis of which it declares in the instruction manual the humidity released (or not returned) to the patient.
Nevertheless, the user does not have any means for personally verifying, instantly and intuitively, the correctness of said value and comparing the efficiency of the various products available.